


Reckless and Relentless

by Nylazor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Jotaro does something stupid and gets Levi injured.





	1. Is This Worth The Broken Ribs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareKingGrimm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/gifts).



> *Glances around* huh... Just me huh? Idk I just think Levi is cool and don't ship him with anyone in snk so I thought it'd be funny to put the standoffish Levi with the standoffish Jotaro. Idk.

Levi could hear screaming. 

 

This wasn't particularly unusual considering they were outside the wall, but the young captain guessed it was close enough that with immediate action he could conceivably save whoever it was.

 

"Continue without me, I'll catch up." Levi said before using his odm gear to climb up the great trees that surrounded them.

 

His team nodded and continued to ride leaving him behind.

 

He swung from tree to tree following the sound of screaming.

 

Shit.

 

It was the recruits. Well, two of them. Though with the blood sprayed into nearby trees he guessed there used to be more.

 

Levi jumped into action severing the arm of the titan holding one of the recruits. The other recruit, yelled in rage and hooked into the titan and went for a beeline for his neck. 

 

Levi growled. The idiot. He was so focused on getting to the titan he failed to notice another titan coming behind him.

 

Levi hooked into a tree and slammed his feet into the recruit he spinned off, but he miscalculated and found himself caught by the first titan.

 

For fucks sake. He would never forgive himself if he died saving some snot-nosed recruit.

 

Levi slammed his blade into the titans finger, only to find the titan jerked it's hand tighter in response. He felt, more than he heard the crack. Shit.

 

To his surprise the titan's hand went slack. He immediately deployed his gear to get to a nearby branch. 

 

The pain was enormous, he felt his vision pinprick and was grateful when he felt the solid wood under his feet. He sheathed his blades and leaned against the trunk, trying to catch his breath. He could seem to quiet get a full breath, as if something wasn't right in his chest. He glanced seeing the second recruit pull away and kill the second titan. He must have killed the first one as well.

 

It was probably a broken rib, which meant he wouldn't properly be able to use his odm gear. The equipment was designed to evenly distribute the weight of the user throughout the body, hence all the straps. However with a weakness in his chest the pressure could worsen the wound. 

 

Levi supposed he would make due and hope his ribs were just bruised. He glanced around for the two recruits. 

 

The two were glaring at each other, standing a few trees away.

 

"Hey! Get over here!"

 

"Yes captain!" The first one, with fluffy haired one answered, and swung to him.

 

The other one, scowling, with shorter hair looked away but decided to come over.

 

When the two men landed, fuck, they were both huge. Fluffy haired one bent down. While the taller one folded his arms and stood back.

 

"Are you alright, captain?"

 

Levi frowned. "I'm injured but I can make it back to base. What are your names?"

 

The fluffy one saluted. "Jonathan Joestar, sir."

 

Levi turned to the shorter haired one, who was silently watching the trees.

 

"Ah, that's my brother, Jotaro, he's not really a talker. I'm sorry sir, we just lost our 2 brothers."

 

Levi shook his head. "If I'm not wrong you and presumably your brothers were all out of position. What are you doing way up at the vanguard?"

 

"Ah… well, Joseph is, we, was really cocky and wanted to kill a titan on his first mission, so he went up ahead and then Josuke followed him and then Jotaro went after them to try and stop them and…"

 

Levi hmphed. "You should have let the idiots die, if not for me you wouldn't have survived."

 

Jotaro glanced up, fury in his eyes. "Those were our brothers you prick! Like we could let them die!" He stormed forward but Jonathan held him back.

 

"You joined the scouts. People die. If you didn't want people to die you should have joined the garrison, or even the military police. It's not my job to babysit recruits. I came because I thought someone this far forward was worth the effort."

 

Jonathan's face had fallen in embarrassment, but Jotaro shoved against his brother. 

 

"You fucker."

 

"Call your horses." Levi whistled for his horse and waited.

 

He wasn't looking forward to lowering himself to the ground considering the condition of his ribs. He kept an eye out, but thankfully most titans were occupied by the majority of the movement of scouts. The Titans the brothers fought must have been erratics.

 

He saw his horse trotting forward and prepared to get down, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to stab something and glanced back, then up. 

 

Up close the man was even taller up close, he had to be a good foot taller than Levi.

 

"Sir, you said you were injured, are you ok getting down? Where are you hurt? Can I help?"

 

Levi sighed. He suppose there was no point in bringing his pride into this, it wasn't  _ his _ fault he had gotten injured.

 

"I hurt my ribs, so, yes I wouldn't mind a hand down."

 

Jonathan stood awkwardly and looked down. The bastard was really gonna make him say it. Levi grabbed onto his jacket and pulled himself up, using his leg as a boost.

 

Jonathan jumped almost dislodging the smaller man. "Captain!?"

 

He fitted his hand firmly into the halter strap. "Put your hand around my hip." He tried to sound bored, but it was honestly kind of scary to be held by such a larger man, especially when he was injured and couldn't fight to full efficiency. 

 

Jonathan gently obliged and weaved his hand around him. "Lower us to the ground, slowly." And he did slow and steady. Jotaro was already up on his horse, looking at if  _ they _ were inconveniencing  _ him _ . Levi hopped down, managing to barely wince and climbed onto his horse.

 

"There's no point catching up, when I'm injured and you're both insubordinate. Come back with me to the wall and I'll figure out your punishments there."

 

He kicked into his horse's flank only to feel a sharp pain in his side a his horse began to move. He sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

  
  



	2. Tension and Release

The doctor bound his ribs, tightly holding them still. Levi refused painkillers, he knew scouts who had got addicted to the stuff, and anyway, it didn't hurt  _ that _ bad. As long as he didn't move too much. Or take deep breaths.

 

Levi stood and replaced his shirt. He walked to the hall and stared at the two scouts. Jonathan had the good sense to look bashful, while Jotaro maintained his scowl.

 

"Jonathan, report to Miche's squad. I'll write a letter outlining your insubordination. Jotaro you're with me."

 

The two brothers glanced at each other worried.

 

Jonathan spoke up first. "You're separating us?"

 

"From where I am, it seems being too close to your brothers got you into the mess, I don't see how keeping you close two could help the situation." 

 

Jonathan's face fell. "Yes sir." He turned to his brother who seemed to know what was coming as he took a step back. Jonathan tackled him into a bear hug, embracing him viciously.

 

After a long moment they separated. Jonathan punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "Don't do anything stupid, I hear Captain Levi is a hardass." He seemed to realize who he was within earshot of and jumped.

 

"Ah, sorry sir."

 

Levi waved him away and jerked his head at Jotaro, indicating for him to follow him. They exited the medical building and walked to his section's barracks.

 

When he glanced backward he was somewhat surprised to see the grumpy giant behind him. His instincts told him to analyze the man, and without really thinking about it he scanned him for weaknesses. Jotaro was clearly strong and had a lot of reach on him. If Levi had to guess he'd say he was a farmer, been well fed his entire life, had worked hard, had a deep tan. That being said, the bigger they were the harder they fall, just look at titans. Levi was certain with his speed and experience he could out maneuver him. After all, in order to get a good hit on Levi, he'd have to strike downward, leaving him open. Not to mention Levi had been fighting people larger and stronger than him since he was a child. He'd guess Jotaro had  _ maybe _ been in a few tavern brawls. 

 

Levi turned away. Something twisted in his stomach, something telling him to beat the shit out of this well off, glory seeking bastard. He didn't know suffering. Not yet. He didn't know what it was like to sit quietly listening to your mother's breath slow to a stop. He didn't know starvation, what it felt like to feel your stomach eating you, to watch as what little muscle you had shrink and shrink until there you were nothing but bone. He had been above ground his entire life. He had seen the sun, the stars, the moon, for as long as he could remember. He didn't understand what it was like to watch friends die. He didn't know what it was like to scrape by. He-

 

They came to the barracks and he unlocked it and turned Jotaro. He tuned out his thoughts, the anger in his stomach that felt like it'd eat him alive. The voices in his head telling him to take down the reckless idiot and  _ show _ him what true suffering was like.

 

He turned it off. Like he had when he was a child. Like he had when he was underground. Like he had when his first squad died. He turned it off. Afterall. Kenny had always told him emotions get in the way and as far as he could see that was true.

 

"Go put on your civies and muck out the stables. I don't want you ruining your uniform." Levi said as he walked inside.

 

"Civies?"

 

Levi glanced backward. Those were the first words the man had said since he threatened Levi. 

 

"Your civilian clothing. Whatever you brought from where you came from."

 

The man nodded. "Which stable?"

 

"All of them. Start with the empty ones, and when you're done those, lead the horses out to the pasture 5 at a time. Muck their stalls, then put them back and take out 5 more. Repeat."

 

Jotaro scowled. "You're kidding me! I thought there were like 600 horses! That'll take days!"

 

Levi cocked his head. "Well lucky for you about 150 of those horses are outside the wall, that'll save time. But yes. This is your punishment for being stupid and risking your life for glory."

 

Jotaro tsked and pulled his hand through his hair.

 

"Anything else, recruit?" Levi asked.

 

Jotaro looked like he was about to spit. Eventually he gritted out. "Thank you. Captain Levi, for saving my brother and I. We owe you our lives." He saluted, before turning to walk towards the stables.

 

Levi walked down the stairs and made his way to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out some cleaning supplies only to remember that the doctor  _ specifically _ told him not to clean. The man knew him too well.

 

What Levi did few could call simply  _ cleaning _ . The frenzied gusto he put into making sure everywhere under his supervision was spotless was less of cleaning and more something you did when you just got married and your parents were coming over for the midwinter meal and you hadn't cleaned in 6 months. Except that Levi did it once a week. He hadn't made it a habit to get injured but the few times he did, only to worsen or re-injure himself while cleaning told the doctor all he needed to know.

 

Levi put the supplies down, frowning. He briefly thought about ignoring the Doctor, maybe a  _ light _ cleaning session wouldn't be too undo. However he knew if he worsened this particular injury, the bone could stab his lung, therefore killing him. Even if it didn't kill him the doctor knew his weakness. Erwin. He would report to Erwin, and Levi couldn't bear that. The man who had saved him. The man who was his salvation. His only form of direction. He couldn't disappoint the man. 

 

He slammed the closet door shut. He felt the fire at his belly again. He needed to clean. He  _ needed _ to. Didn't they understand? He  _ needed _ this! He wasn't in touch with himself well enough to know  _ why _ . But it helped. That's all he knew. And he  _ needed _ it. 

 

He growled and pulled back his fist to slam into the door only to feel his ribs twinge.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck  _ **fuck.**

 

Stupid Joestar brothers! Stupid Jotaro! Stupid recruits! This was their fault! Their fucking fault! 

 

The fire was eating him alive. He needed to do something. He needed to clean, to kill, to slash, to train! He needed a release! He threw his head back trying to catch a breath, trying to get the fire out of his body.

 

Turn it off. Focus. Turn it off. Emotions get in the way. You're stronger than this. You are! Turn it off.

 

He slammed the fire down and down and  _ down _ until it was just a simmering.

 

Well if he couldn't do anything he normally would to get the fire out he could do  _ that _ . As distasteful as it was.

 

It was dirty. Unclean. Impure. He  _ hated _ doing it.

 

He stripped efficiently, as best he could with his ribs. Naked he pushed himself up onto the bed and leaned against the wall.

 

He reached down and started stroking, trying not to think about what he was doing. Slow, shallow breaths, just focus on the feeling. It felt fine. He kept going, his eyes closed, he was trying to remember a the lyrics to a song in the tavern. He hummed to himself focusing on finding the rhythm, ignoring what his hand was doing until…

 

He gasped, threw his head back, hips bucked. Like always it came out of left field. Suddenly he felt  _ amazing _ . He tried to even out his breathing, so he wasn't putting so much pressure on his ribs.

 

It drained out of him slowly. Like he was falling. He was very accustomed to falling, or the sensation anyway. He hadn't truly fallen in years.

 

When he opened his eyes he was disgusted. He grabbed a towel and wiped off his hand and stomach. He thought about having a rinse in the river not far from here, but he dismissed it. He'd have to unbind then rebind his ribs, it wasn't worth it. He hadn't broken a sweat today anyway.

 

He dressed in his civies and put his uniform and towel in basket so he could clean them later. He went to the wash basin and scrubbed his hands particularly thoroughly. That would have to do for now.

 

He checked in with his emotions. If the fire wasn't extinguished.

 

(and oh no my friend it  _ never  _ would be) 

 

But, it was low enough that he couldn't feel it anymore. 

 

He sighed and glanced at out the window. Enough time had passed that Jotaro would have made  _ some _ progress. He made his way to the barracks.

 


	3. The Plank

Jonathan stood, saluting, apprehensively as Miche examined the letter Levi had sent. He swallowed hard. He had told the man what had happened truthfully before the letter arrived, hopefully he would be merciful.

 

The man nodded and strode forward, until he was pressing his nose close to Jonathan's neck. He sniffed hard several times. Jonathan was frozen, eyes wide as he waited to see what the man would do.

 

Miche leaned back and grinning and nodded. "Well, I'd love to give you the runaround, but my section is practicing new maneuvers and we need to perfect them." He continued like he hadn't randomly smelled Jonathan. "So I'll give you over to one of my Squad leaders, Dio Brando." 

 

Jonathan nodded dumbly.

 

"Follow me."

 

Miche led him past the barracks to the training yards, he gasped. Scouts were expertly maneuvering through different obstacles, elegant and fluid.

 

"Dio! Come over here!"

 

One particular scout, turned and swung down so he landed easily in front of Miche and Jonathan.

 

He was as tall as Jonathan, and well built. He appraised Jonathan with a critical eye, and pulled his long blonde hair out of its tie.

 

"You called captain?"

 

"Yeah, this is one of the recruits that were supposed to go on the last expedition, he and his brothers got cocky and went up with the vanguard, killing two of them. For his insubordination, I'm leaving you in charge of his punishment." Miche said casually.

 

Dio's face clouded with anger. "But Captain, my squad needs to go through the drills just as much as anyone!"

 

"You're the most competent in my section, and you already have it down pat. It's because you're so ahead that I'm choosing you for this. Even if you got behind, I'm certain you could catch up easily."

 

Dio grimaced, before nodding. "Yes, captain."

 

Miche smirked before slapping Dio on the back. "Give him hell."

 

As Miche walked away Dio turned his unhappy stare into one of contempt toward Jonathan. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at Jonathan.

 

"What's your name recruit?"

 

Jonathan swallowed hard. "Jonathan Joestar, sir." He saluted.

 

"So,  _ Jonathan _ , you thought you were better than the rest of us, huh?" Dio somehow managed to twist Jonathan's name into an insult.

 

He blinked. "What? No! Joseph was-"

 

"Shut it. Do not speak unless I ask you a question. I know you're type, you think you can get by on skill alone, not put in the effort. I hate your kind."

 

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Dio interrupted him.

 

"Look at you, just a few weeks in and you're already as fit as an ox! I bet you come from a well off family, someone who has never gone hungry."

 

Jonathan gaped at Dio's accurate guess.

 

"Well let's get one thing straight, bloodline, status, it doesn't matter here. What matters is effort and skill. It doesn't matter where you came from, you joined the scouts. You want to advance, you better work your ass off."

 

Jonathan nodded emphatically.

 

"Come on recruit, we've got work to do." 

 

"Yes sir!" Jonathan followed him further into the training fields until they were deep in the woods.

 

"Alright, my old instructor used to say disobedience is the result of excess energy, which is why I'm going to work you into the ground and at the end of all this you'll thank me."

 

"Sir?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why are we in the forest?" Jonathan looked around. It was a lot smaller than the trees outside the walls, still they unnerved him.

 

"My complexion doesn't do well in sunlight, I figure, if I have to look after a grass green recruit, I might as well do it in my preferred environment."

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

"Alright, get on the ground, like your doing a push-up."

 

"Ok."

 

Dio tugged a pocket watch out of a pouch on his belt. "Now hold that for 30 minutes."

 

"What!" He shouted.

 

Dio grinned devilishly as he crossed his legs under him. "We call this the plank. Using the odm gear is very precise, very minute movements. A centimetre off in one direction and you could not cut deep enough into a titan's neck to kill it. A centimetre off the other way, and you could fly right into a titan's grip. You need steady hands, you need endurance, and most importantly, you need discipline."

 

Jonathan's arms had already began to shake. "What if I can't hold it that long?" 

 

"Oh? The great Jonathan Joestar, who thought he could take a titan with his brothers, can't hold this  _ rudimentary _ position for a measly half an hour?" Dio said in mock shock.

 

Jonathan grit his teeth.

 

"Hey!" Dio tossed a stray branch at him. "You're already slipping! Keep your arms straight! It's barely been 5 minutes."

 

Jonathan redoubled his efforts.

 

"Here's a hint, you need to breath."

 

Jonathan gasped. He had forgotten to breathe, with his exertion, he panted and tried to focus on nice long breaths.

 

"Anyway, as to your question, well I suppose we'll be here until you  _ can _ hold it for that long. The expedition is scheduled to be back in a week. That's plenty of time."

 

Jonathan groaned. Dio snickered.

  
  



	4. No Matter How Much I Clean It's Never Enough

Levi strode towards the stables, trying to use a smooth long gait to keep from disturbing his ribs. He frowned as he saw Jotaro, out of the stables, leaning against the wood and smoking. 

 

Levi felt the flames flicker. Felt the pressure on his lungs, felt his fist tighten, felt his jaw shake.

 

No. He had to do better. Keep your emotions out of this.

 

He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out. He counted backward from 10. Think of Erwin…

 

"Recruit!"

 

Jotaro glanced at him before returning his gaze to the sky. Levi gritted his teeth. He walked forward, holding back the impulse to run forward and beat the shit out of him.

 

He stood in front of the man glaring, he slapped the cigarette out of Jotaro's hand and when it hit the ground he stamped down hard on it.

 

"Good grief, what was that for?" The grumpy man raised an eyebrow.

 

"As I recall I ordered you to clean the stables over an hour ago. Yet here you stand. Not cleaning the stables."

 

"I was taking a break."

 

It was Levi's turn to raise his brows. "I didn't say you could take breaks."

 

"You didn't say I couldn't."

 

Levi could feel the fire growing, it crawled into his chest, rising from his stomach, it wrapped it's talons around his back and crawled up his shoulders.

 

Levi slammed his fist into Jotaro's stomach, moving to the left as the giant's body folded. Levi grabbed his head and slammed his knee into Jotaro's face, not once, not twice, but thrice. Jotaro collapsed onto his hands and knees. The tiny man swung his leg into Jotaro's head pushing him sideways. Jotaro struggled to get up, only to get kicked in the stomach twice more. He pushed Jotaro onto his back.

 

Finally Levi pressed his foot into Jotaro's throat. Jotaro started to raise his hands only for Levi to call out. "If you move I'll crush your windpipe, and we'll see if you can breathe blood."

 

Jotaro froze.

 

"Pain is discipline. I planned to give you an easy out but it is painfully clear that you're to dense for that. I will need to supervise you. I don't know why you joined the scouts when you're this ignorant to authority, but if you plan to continue this I'll throw you over the wall myself."

 

Jotaro squinted, his one eye was already beginning to swell shut and his nose was broken, it was hard to breathe between that and the pressure on his throat. He closed his eyes and related his body, letting his arms go limp.

 

Levi removed his foot. "Up."

 

Jotaro groaned and forced himself into an upright position and crawled to his feet. He coughed and panted before straightening. He reached for his nose when Levi slapped his hand out of the way.

 

"Come here."

 

Jotaro raised his eyebrows.

 

"You'll mess it up if you do it, I have plenty of practice."

 

Jotaro rolled his eyes and leaned down for Levi to fix it. The smaller man took out a handkerchief and twisted Jotaro's nose back into place with a wet sound. To his credit Jotaro managed to only wince.

 

Levi grabbed Jotaro's hand and placed it around the handkerchief before letting go. "Keep the pressure on I don't need you bleeding all over the place."

 

Jotaro stood up straight. 

 

"Come on, apparently you don't like doing things the easy way."

 

"Well neither do you."

 

Levi glanced backward trying to reign in his anger so he didn't kill the kid. "You're not in any position to be making quips."

 

Levi strode forward ignoring the flashing pain that spread through his ribs. He moved towards the archives, perhaps this would be a suitable task for the idiot. They weaved through the stacks of books and scrolls until they reached the back. Levi featured for the giant to sit and he did so. Levi leaned in and took his handkerchief back examining his work. 

 

Jotaro looked like he had gotten knocked down a peg at least. "The bleeding has stopped." Levi assessed looking around.

 

He curtly explained the organization system. "Start at the beginning, see if you there are any mentions of an armoured titan or a colossal titan."

 

Jotaro scowled. "Yeh? And what are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to wash up." He replied and left the room. He tossed the handkerchief in the trash and hurried away.

 

He pushed through the doors and shakily got to a water well. He tugged the bucket up using the rope as quick as he could almost knocking it over in his haste. He lowered it to solid ground and thrust his hands in the water quickly scrubbing them with his nails. He scrubbed and scrubbed, as vigorously as he dared. He ignored the spark of pain in his side, choosing instead to focus on cleaning. 

 

When his hands were so raw they stung in the open air, red and angry marks all over his hands and forearms. He breathed hard, panting as he felt the fire simmer inside until it was just coals. 

 

He dumped the water onto the grass and dropped the bucket back into the well. He leaned against it, feeling the cool stone with his hands. He closed his eyes and pushed his forehead against the stone.

 

Today was going to be a long fucking day.


	5. Nothing To Lose

"I can't." With a thud Jonathan fell to the ground.

 

Dio wasn't watching, he was leafing through a book he had gotten while Jonathan took a break. "Again."

 

"No! I can't."

 

Dio raised his eyes, narrowing them. "Are you disobeying a direct order?"

 

"I didn't say I wouldn't I said I couldn't, I don't think I can raise my arms right now."

 

"Well good, because you don't need to raise them, you just need to raise your body. Your hands stay on the ground." His eyes returned to the book.

 

Jonathan let out a sound that was mixed between a whine and a sob. "That's not what I meant, come on, Dio, I can't do anymore planks, isn't there something else I can do?"

 

Dio sighed. "You can stop complaining and get back in position."

 

Jonathan groaned and shoved his face into the dirt. He felt like crying, his arms were so heavy he wasn't sure he could even stand.

 

"Ah, I see, so the great Jonathan Gloryseeker, can fight titans but can't-"

 

"Stop! Stop, ok!? I wasn't a gloryseeker, my brother Joseph ran off ahead, then Josuke went after him! I wanted to stop the idiots! I thought maybe I could convince them to come back, to save them! But now their dead…"

 

Dio watched impassively as Jonathan began to sob, turning his face away from the blond to block his tears.

 

"...and?"

 

Jonathan whipped his head around. "What?"

 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're the scouts, our most notable trait is that a lot of us die. I don't know what you were expecting, but that's pretty par for the course."

 

Jonathan balked.

 

Dio laughed hollowly, "I honestly didn't think anyone bought that humanity's last hope, honour bullshit."

 

"If you didn't, why did you join?" 

 

Dio shrugged a couple times, before finally. "Sometimes you got nothing to lose. It seemed like a good way to go, better than rotting away inside the walls. Turns out I had talent, I could actually help people, I could make a difference. But that wasn't what I had in mind when I started."

 

Jonathan forced himself into his elbows. "What do you mean you had nothing to lose."

 

A ghost of a smile passes Brando's lips. "If you get back into position and hold it for 5 minutes I'll tell you."

 

Jonathan groaned.

 

"Heh, didn't think it you'd go for that, worth a shot."

 

"No, it's a deal." Jonathan achingly pushed himself up so he was balanced on his feet and hands. "Time me."

 

Dio glanced at his pocket watch and nodded.

 

It was hell. His arms felt like they were going to fall off, they were shaking so hard he could barely keep them straight. He counted the seconds, trying to distract from the pain, anything to ignore the screaming in his arms. He grit his teeth and shook his head. He could do this. He had to! 

 

"Time."

 

Jonathan dropped like a stone, panting, his eyes rolling back in his head from the relief of it all. He moaned so loud that Dio felt heat rush to his cheeks.

 

He stood. "That's enough for today, meet me in the barracks when you can."

 

"Wait." Jonathan croaked. "Your promise."

 

Dio turned his back to him. "I killed my father. The military allowed me to make recompense."

 

"You killed your father?" Dio could feel Jonathan staring a hole in his back. "Why."

 

Dio strode away ignoring him.

 

"Dio!" Jonathan pushed himself up only for his arms to give, after a few more times he gave up, panting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made my arms tired

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://nylazor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nylazorslew/)
> 
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comments feed my motivation?


End file.
